The invention relates to windows and more particularly to arrangements for sealing and retaining glass (which term is used herein to include like transparent or translucent media) in window openings such as, for example, window openings in vehicle bodies, particularly windshield openings.
In fixing a window glass in an opening, it is necessary for the fixing arrangement to be simple and quick to use, to provide an effective weatherproof seal, and to provide secure retention of the window glass. These requirements are particularly important in fixing arrangements for fixing glass in a windshield opening in a motor vehicle body; and in that application it is especially important that the fixing arrangement provides secure retention of the glass so as to hold it in position even when struck forcibly by, for example, an occupant of the vehicle in the event of a crash. In fact, such a requirement is not only desirable but is required by official regulations.
However, it will be appreciated that any fixing arrangement, while securely retaining the glass in position, should also be such as to be easy to use so as both to minimise production costs and to ease replacement of the window glass in case of breakage. Furthermore, it should provide a proper weather seal and be pleasing in appearance.
A sealing and retaining arrangement for retaining glass in a windshield opening is known in which the glass is primarily held in position by means of a layer of adhesive between the glass and the flange around the opening. In addition, clips are placed at intervals around the opening and mounted on the flange, these clips having extensions directed both inwardly and outwardly of the window opening, and these extensions hold decorative moldings. In such an arrangement, the glass is primarily held in position by the adhesive, and use of adhesive complicates the fitting operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved sealing and retaining arrangement for sealing and retaining a window glass in position in a window opening.